Puzzleshipping One-shots
by Littleflamekitten
Summary: I came across some imagine your otp things and decided to turn them into Puzzleshipping one-shots. There may be other pairings but we'll have to see. Rated K plus for safety, you never know what I could come across ;)
1. Wambulance

**Wambulance**

No one's p.o.v.

Yami was in the kitchen making dinner and Yugi was watching tv. Yugi's grandpa wasn't home at the time, he was downstairs closing up the game shop. Yami was chopping vegetables for dinner when the knife slipped and caught the edge of his finger. Yami dropped the knife and hissed in pain.

"Ouch, Aibou could you get me a bandage?" Yami called, "I cut my finger."

"Okay, Mou Hitori No Boku."

Yugi hopped up off the couch and ran to the bathroom. He grasped the first aid kit and found a bandage. He put the kit back under the sink. Yugi was about to run to Yami when an idea popped into his head. He grinned and ran towards the kitchen.

Yami was running his finger under cold water when he heard Yugi call out from behind him.

"Wheeee ooooo wheeee ooooo wheeee ooooo."

Yami turned around to be confronted by large amethyst eyes. He muttered a soft "what the?" and took a step back. Yugi quickly put the bandage on Yami's finger, flashed him a smile and ran off again.

"Wheeee ooooo wheeee ooooo."

Yami shook his head and smiled. That was his Aibou, sweet but silly. He picked up the knife again and started cutting the vegetables, being mindful of his fingers. He didn't want another visit from the wambulance, or did he?

0o0

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! ^-^


	2. Laser tag

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. Anyway on with the story!**

0o0

 **Laser tag**

The gang decided that today they would go laser tagging, Jounouchi was busy explaining it to Yami who had never been before. Seto and Mokuba came too, Seto was only there because he didn't want to leave his brother. When they reached their destination Yami was fully schooled in the art of laser tag. The group went in and paid for their game, they were given a brief then they got to choose their vests. Yami and Yugi were put on separate teams much to their dismay. The teams were Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Yami, then Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi. Bakura had decided not to come.

The attendant opened the door and the game was on. Yami and Jounouchi stuck together, hiding and ambushing the other players. Jounouchi saw Seto and went after him leaving Yami alone. Yami shrugged, he had figured the game out pretty quickly and like any other game, he was determined to win. Yami spotted Yugi and grinned. Yami snuck behind Yugi, grabbed him and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"Yami?" Yugi squeaked.

"Hello Aibou," Yami purred.

Before Yugi could protest Yami swooped down and captured the younger one's lips with his own. Yugi dropped his gun in surprise. A moment later Yami pulled away, he looked down at Yugi who was slightly breathless. Yami grinned and shot Yugi, his lights went out and Yami walked away.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami didn't respond and continued walking. A second later Yami's own lights went out.

"Hey, what the?!"

Yami turned around and stared at Yugi. The said boy had his gun pointed at the older boy.

"Revenge, Mou Hitori No Boku, sweet, sweet revenge," Yugi said.

Yami's lights turned back on and Yugi quickly shot him again. Yami quickly hid behind a wall and waited for his lights to come back on. His light lit back up and Yami turned back to Yugi and tried to shoot him. Yugi just shot him once more.

"Yugi, come on!" Yami protested.

Yugi just shook his head and advanced on Yami. Yami quickly turned around and ran off. The rest of the group heard Yami's cry for help and just laughed. The rest of the game Yugi chased after Yami, shooting him whenever his light turned back on.


	3. Lamp Post

**Sorry, I haven't been active, I don't have wifi half the time and the other half I have a sudden attack of writer's block. But here's another chapter, enjoy!**

0o0

Yami walked down the street staring at his phone. He shivered slightly, the cold air cutting through his jacket. Lost in his screen he didn't notice the lamppost in front of him. He walked right into it. Yami groaned in pain and rubbed his nose. He heard laughter behind him, he turned to look. The person behind him was a young boy about his age, similar hair style. Yami was about to warn the boy about the post but it was too late, the boy walked right into it. Yami couldn't help but laugh. The boy looked at him and started laughing too. After their laughed calmed to giggles, Yami cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm Yami. What's your name?" he asked

The boy smiled. "I'm Yugi." he paused. "Would you like to be friends?"

Yami returned the smile. "That would be nice."

Yami noted that Yugi had bright amethyst eyes. Yugi's smile practically took his breath away. The two continued to walk down the street before parting ways to go to their destination.

*a few years later*

"Hey, Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi called

Yami looked towards the boy. "Aibou!"

Yugi smiled hearing his nickname. "So why'd you want to me in front of this store?"

"Well..." Yami scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay go ahead."

Yami shifted slightly. "Well Yugi we've been dating awhile and I... I'm not good at these things, sorry. I'll just get to the point." Yami knelt down on one knee. "Yugi Motou, will you marry me?" he opened a box with one gold band.

A hand flew to Yugi's mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh! Of course, I will, Mou Hitori No Boku!"

Yugi tackled Yami in a hug, knocking him to the ground. Yami grinned and slipped the ring on Yugi's finger. Just behind the two stood the lamppost that they ran into.

0o0

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and fave!**


	4. Mean Look

**Have fun!**

0o0

Yugi sat on the floor looking through his cards, glancing over he saw Yami's deck sitting on the floor. Grinning he picked it up and looked through. He knew almost every card in the deck but sometimes it was fun to look through and feel the cards.

"What are you doing Aibou?"

Yugi jumped slightly, he titled his head back to look at his partner. A soft smile graced his features.

"Hi, Mou Hitori No Boku."

"Aibou, what are you doing with my deck?" Yami asked again.

"I was only looking. It's not like I was going to mess with it." Yugi replied.

Yami reached down and pulled the deck out of the smaller one's hands.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi gave the older male a "mean look"

Yami stifled a laugh. "Sorry to disappoint, Yugi, but you do not have a "mean look"."

Yugi crossed his arms. "Yes, I do, Yami. My mean look makes people quiver in their boots!"

"If by "people" you mean "adorable baby kittens" then yes. Yes, you do." Yami laughed. "Before they wobble over and lick your face."

Yugi just glared at Yami, Yami burst out laughing.

"Aw, look at all the kittens coming over! How adorable!"

"Yami!" Yugi whined

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Yami smiled sheepishly. "But to be honest, you are adorable."

Yugi's cheeks flushed red. "Yami, stop it!" he reached for the deck.

Yami grinned and held his deck higher. "Never, you're too cute Aibou."

"Don't call me cute!" Yugi yelled

Yami bent down and kissed Yugi's cheek. "But it's true," he whispered in his ear.

"Yami!"

Yami ran off, holding the deck in the air, Yugi not far behind. Grandpa Motou watched the two boys run around before Yugi tackled Yami to the ground. The older man just shook his head the young duelists.

0o0

 **One more before I go, thanks for reading!**


End file.
